Destined to Run
by BellaAtHeartt
Summary: Bella Swan always found herself running away from every good thing that came her way. One of them happened to be Edward Cullen. Ten years later she finds herself married with a child. What happens when she runs into Edward? Will she run away again? AU
1. Run Baby Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephanie Meyer does. **

"What do you see when you look at me?" I asked the beautiful man who stood in front of me. I was so nervous. It had taken me so long to finnaly ask him. I had no idea what I felt or what he felt.

He didn't answer. I felt my sadness and confusion well up in my eyes and break loose. Warm hot tears streamed down my face. I turned away to hide my shame. I knew it, I knew it all along. There was no way this godly person, this Adonis could ever feel that way about me. There was no way he could ever see me the way I saw him.

Suddenly I felt an icey cold hand under my chin. He began to lift my face up. I averted my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him reject me. His pefect lips forming those deadly words.

"Look at me."

That statement startled me. It was so full of sadness and pain. It matched the way I felt. His musical voice was heartbreaking. Why would he be upset if he was turning me down, telling me I wasn't good enough for him? Why should he be suffering? Was I so repulsive that it caused him pain? Was that why he was hurting?

I still couldn't face him. "Please... God please _look at me_" his voice cracked on the last sylable. I slowly glanced at his face. What I saw captured my attention and I could no longer look away. He looked so sad, confused, and hurt. He looked like evertyhing he loved had been taken away. My tears came faster. Seeing this beutiful... godly person,being, so hurt caused me physical anguish. I was sure if it was possible for him to cry he would.

The raw emotion displayed in his eyes was, for lack of a better word mesmerizing. I had never seen him express his emotions like this. Usually his eyes were a black mask, hiding everything away. But not now. The were full of emotion and it killed me to look, but I couldn't look away.

He slowly and delicatly pulled my face closer to his, as if i was a piece of fine china. Before I could register what was happening his lips were on mine. I was so surpised! I could barely think, my lips burned beneath his and electricity ran up and down my body. I wonder if he felt it to? Slowly my eyes closed and I began kissing him back. His lips were soft, cold, and unsure. It was intoxicating. If I could have kissed him forever I would have. He slowly pulled away, as if he never wanted to stop.

"When I look at you I see every wonderful thing a person can be." His voice was husky with passion and desire "I see a beautiful wonderful caring person, I see someone who I want to spend my life with, I see the person who stole my heart, I see someone who is everything I ever wanted and everything I ever needed, and I see some one who is much to good for me." His icy hand trailed down my neck, down my shoulders, down my back until it came to rest on my hip. His eyes were so pleading. "I love you." His said. He looked so unsure and sad but at the same time he looked so confident and sure. My heart raced, and my blood boiled.

I could never do what he had just done. I was in shock. This angel, **MY** angel loved me. He had no intentions to reject me. I didn't repulse him. He **LOVED** me. I could barely get my mind around it.

But in that moment I knew. I loved him to. He was my soul mate, my other half! This man, this wonderful man was meant for _me_. And only me. The plain, shy, unremarkable girl. He was mine!

I placed my warm, shaking hand on his frozen cheek. His eyes were closed and they fluttered at my touch. My tears had stopped, but I was racked with tremors.My nervousness was getting the better of me before i had even opened my mouth. I was scared. So so so scared. What if's attacked my brain, immidiatly making me unsure.

I slowly leaned my face closer to his ear.

"I love you to" I whispered. My voice shook. He quickly leaned forward again, coming for a kiss. But I pulled away. I took my hand off of his face, and slowly left. He didn't try to follow me.

I didnt know why I was doing this. I didn't think Icould take it anymore. Love. It was such a scary thing. I didnt know if i could handle this. All of it.

The tears came again, and this time harder. I began to run. I didn't know where I was going, or why. All I knew was that i had to get away.

Something caught my foot and i fell to the ground. Sobs racked my body. I needed him here. I needed him with me or I wouldn't be complete. But I was scared.

I was destined to run away. _Forever._

**I think this sucked. Oh well. I might continue, probably oh well. Review I guess. **


	2. Once upon a memory, once upon a dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Author Note: This is ten years later. Bella is 28, married, and has one child; Chloe  
**

**BPOV**

"Sweetie please, I am begging you, just TRY and cooperate, for once!" Jesus! I thought. This child I swear was the most stubborn little thing I had ever seen in my life!

"Mommy? If I PROMISE to be good can I not take a bath? I will be good I promise! I really do!" She looked so cute. But I knew if I let this slide now she would try and get me to cut her slack on everything. Parenting was hard. I ran my hand through my hair. "Listen sweetie you really do need to take a bath. But as a special treat I will let you use some of that good smelling bubble bath!"

"YES!" Chloe squealed with delight. She sprinted towards the bathrooms, taking off her clothes as she went. "Give me one second Chloe, Daddy is going to give you your bath tonight." "Ok!" Sher was still excited about her bubble bath so I knew she wouldn't mind.

I ran down the stairs, and walked into the living room. "Jared? Can you do me a favor?" I batted my eyelashes at him. I knew he couldn't resist it when I did that.

He took two large steps towards me and scooped me to his chest. He leaned in and whispered huskily in my ear "How can I be of service?" Now normally I would get chills, or kiss him, or something, but today I felt nothing. Zip. Nada. So I pulled away. "Can you give Chloe a bath? I am exhausted and need to sit." I gave him a weary smile. That was all I could manage nowadays. "Uh... Sure." He looked a bit offended. I felt kinda bad but I didn't feel like succumbing to the other side of marriage if you know what I mean.

He slowly ploded upstairs. I watched him go. He was an attractive, well off, educated man. I was lucky to have him. We lived in a beautiful house, had plenty of money, I was looking for a job, I had TIME for a job, we had a great little girl, and we were... we were... well I suppose I should say something like happy together, or very much in love.

_Love._

I had been in love before. But that was my past. I moved on and so did he. Well he moved plain and simple. I hadn't seen him for nine years. So why did I still dream about his angel face? Why could I still here his voice?

I slumped down on a large comfortable La Z Boy recliner. It was old and worn and no matter how much err... _convincing _I did, Jared refused to give it up. It was very bachelor-ish but i didn't mind so much anymore. I liked to sleep here when me and Jared fought.

I slowly closed my eyes and allowed myself to remeber that day.

I did this every so often, and it killed me. But it killed me more that I might forget it.

_He slowly and delicately pulled my face closer to his, as if I was a piece of fine china. Before I could register what was happening his lips were on mine. I was so surprised! I could barely think, my lips burned beneath his and electricity ran up and down my body. I wonder if he felt it to? Slowly my eyes closed and I began kissing him back. His lips were soft, cold, and unsure. It was intoxicating. If I could have kissed him forever I would have,but i was only human and I needed to breathe. He slowly pulled away, as if he never wanted to stop._

_"When I look at you I see every wonderful thing a person can be." His voice was husky with passion and desire "I see a beautiful wonderful caring person, I see someone who I want to spend my life with, I see the person who stole my heart, I see someone who is everything I ever wanted and everything I ever needed, and I see some one who is much to good for me." His icy hand trailed down my neck, down my shoulders, down my back until it came to rest on my hip. His eyes were so pleading. "I love you." His said. He looked so unsure and sad but at the same time he looked so confident and sure. My heart raced, and my blood boiled._

I shivered at the memory. I could still remeber every detail of that day. Of that era of my life. When I knew the Cullens. Right after they had left Forks, i stayed in touch with Alice for a brief period of time. But that fell through after a year. Well actually I just stopped responding so eventually she stopped.

I opened my eyes and glanced down at my watch. 7:45. I hadnt had dinner yet. So I walked into the kitchen, and began searching for something I could eat.

I was never very hungry of late, and I knew it worried Jared. I knew a lot of things about me worried Jared.

I blindly reached into the pantry and came out with a bag of Sun Chips. Well I guess this would have to do for dinner.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were fairly heavy, so I assumed it was Jared.

I sat down at the kitchen table, and began nibbling on my makeshift dinner. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Chloe is bathed and in bed. She wants to say goodnight to you." "Alright." I said, my voice sounding flat even to my ears. "Wait!" HE said as he pulled me close to him. "What's wrong? You seem so... not alive lately. This has ben going on for a long time. You hardly even look at me, and when you do there is nothing in your eyes." Damn! He was more observent then i thought. I didn't want him to worry about me more then he already did.

"I'm fine love. Now let me go so I can say goodnight to Chloe." "Fine." he said his voice a perfect imitation of my flat tone. i slowly began my trip upstairs. I had no idea Jared had noticed! But he was right. I didn't feel alive these days. I felt...less. Everything that had once brought me joy, had no effect on me anymore. I was just slowly sleepwalking through life. Alone and loved.

I finally reached Chloe's room after what seemed like an eternity. She had turned her flowered covers into a cocoon around her. I walked over and kissed her pale forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. Mommy loves you." Her breathing was even and slow. She looked like a little angel when she was asleep. She had inherited her fathers platinum blonde hair, my plae skin, and my eyes. She was such a sweet little girl. She still brought me some happiness. So I suppose I wasn't completely unhappy.

**Good? Bad? Awful? Great? Reveiw and tell me pretty please? Love you :D  
**


	3. Epiphanies and Breakdowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Jared and Chloe Who just happens to be named after my best friend EVER!  
**

**Soundtrack: Over my Head By: The Fray, My Immortal By: Evanescence, Ghost of You By: My Chemical Romance, and It Ends Tonight By: The All American Rejects.  
**

I slowly walked to mine and Jared's bedroom, hoping he wouldn't be there yet. I opened the door and peered in. Empty.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a large grey t-shirt, and a pair of Jared's boxer shorts.I hurridly put them on, and jumped into bed. I glanced at the clock. Only 8:15. Very early for bed, but I was still exhausted.I was always tired these days... I closed my eyes, and sunk down into my cocoon of covers. My head felt heavy and thick, but I was at that point where you were so mind numbingly exhausted you couldn't get to sleep.

I heard quiet noises that indicated someone was coming in. "Bella?" Jared whispered

"Hm?" Sometimes he bothered me to no end. What other woman would be laying in his bed? In his own house? Why did he find it necessary to ask? Couldn't he just say hello? Or nothing and just get in bed like a normal human?

"Why on earth are you in bed so early? It is only quarter after 8." He walked over to the bed and slid in next to me. I groaned in frustration, but I guess it came out like a_ different _kind of groan_. _Before I could correct myself he was on top of me, in a position that was extremly similar to a push up position they would make you do in a gym class. And just as before I felt nothing. He leaned down on top of me till he was mere inches above my face. He must have some serious arm strength to pull this off. I couldn't help but wonder when he would just leave me alone.

"Oh Bella!" He sighed in my face. I could only imagine what an uncomfortable position this must be for him. He was almost parallel to the bed, supporting all his weight on his arms. As he leaned in for a kiss, I guess his push up of romance became to much for him "OOMPH!" He just fell on me! I felt the air rush out of my lungs.

I tried to shove him off, as I gasped for breath. It was not fun having all of his weight suddenly on top of me. "Sorry..." he mumbled and rolled off of me. "Bella are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Yes." I curtly replied, after finally gaining my breath back. That was the immidiate gut answer that came to mind, but as soon as I said it I started to second guess myself. Was I ok? Was there actually something wrong with me? What was hapening to me?

"I think you are lying." he rolled over onto his side. I determinedly stared at the ceiling, hoping it would give me answers."I think something is wrong. you never talk to me, or tell me you love me, or smile. You used to smile and laugh a lot. But now you always look like your heart is breaking into pieces. I just...I _HAVE_ to know, is there someone else?"

"NO!" I shot up. "What the hell Jared?! Just because I'm not permanently chipper you assume I'm a cheater?! Is that what you think of me?! HONESTLY!" I felt my face heat up in fury. And at the same time... I felt... _Guilty?_

"Bella, Baby shhh you'll wake Chloe."

"WHERE IS MY ANSWER?! I REMEMBER ASKING YOU SOME QUESTIONS MISTER!" I had lowered my voice to a fierce yell-whisper.

"Bella, look, when you say it like that it does sound like I am just some jealous high school boyfriend, but seriously I don't know what to think. Are you just deppressed? Sick?"

I was silent. There was nothing I could think to say. "Bella please." he sounded so sad, and pleading. Why do I always do this? Everyone I care about always gets hurt, and it is always because of me.

He loved me. He actually loved me. But I don't think I loved him.I mean yes he was a wonderful guy, i was LUCKY to have him, but there was nothing there. I might have loved him once, but all of that had gone, gone away during the time when my dreams came back, my dreams of Edward. I had no compassion left. My life was slipping away. Or at least the pathetic little excuse of a life I had left. There was nothing I could do about this. I was stuck in a life I wouldn't have chosen if I had a choice. If I could have looked at the two different paths that my life could have gone I would not have picked this one. I would have picked... _Edward_.

I gasped as tears began to flow, and ice began to grip my heart. "Bella?!" Jared sounded concerned. "Please Bella, oh God, say something! Talk to me!"

I looked at his face. His boyish, yet strong face. The tears came harder. I slowly pulled myself from the tangle of covers I had created. Once I was standing I realized I had nowhere to go. No where to hide away. But i had a secret to hide. I was still in love with Edward. And I always would be.

**THE NEXT DAY**

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around and found my self curled into a ball in my bed. My eyes felt crusty and weird, I rubbed my face and looked at my pillow. Tear stains marked my inner anguish.

I sat up, and threw my legs over the side of the bed. The clock read 11:30. Oh God. I almost slept half the day away. I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the scalding water pound my weak, and still sleepy muscles. Even though the water was steaming hot, it did nothing to quench the chill that had presided over me.

Once I got out I grabbed a towel and walked over to my closet. I had no where to go today, no one to see, and I really needed to make a dent in my job hunting. So I decided on a pair of comfy grey sweatpants, and a plain black camisole.

I plodded down the stairs and saw Jared and Chloe snuggled up on the couch. My semi-permanent grimace softened at the sight of them peacefully watching "The Little Mermaid". I walked over to them and gave Jared a quick chaste kiss on the lips before going into our work area.

I sat down into the cofy leather office chair in front of our old slightly outdated computer. I began to work on my resume. Sighing, I sunk deeper into my chair and started brainstorming ideas that would make people want to hire me.

**EPOV**

"CARLISLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Why are we here?! What on EARTH possesed you to bring us here?! AGH!" I looked at the old house. Our Forks "mansion".

Terror gripped my non-existent heart. Was she here? Would she remeber me? Was she still in love with me? God I hoped so. Random emotions tormented my dead,lifeless body at a rapid fire pace. I never forgot her. But our leaving was unavoidable. We had stayed to long. Because of what we are we couldn't stay in one place for very long. My anger towards Carlisle slowly dissipated, as he spoke the words I loved but hated. "We are only here for a very short time. I have checked and most of the people who would remeber us are no longer residing here. Some of them still are so just be careful. We will leave in about a weeks time."

If I could have cried I would have. I didn't know if this was Jasper's doing since he did like to play with emotions from time to time. But even if it was the deppression seemed real.

_Bella. Oh my Bella where are you now?_


	4. A Not So Loving Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**AN: Hello to everyone who reviewed my story, thanks so much, i really love you guys. Sorry that there was such a large gap between updates. I have had some extremeeeee writers block. Also I am now co-writing this story with my best friend ever AlwaysBettingOnAlice aka Chloe, so yeah, if the story sounds different to you that is why.Also i would like to give a shout out to my new and wonderfully amazing beta Shaps. Go read her stories, they amaze me :D k well here we goooo...**

--

**BPOV**

I sat across the table from Jared. He had both of my small hands clasped in his huge, brown ones. His hands were inexplicably sweaty. And still there was no spark, as much as I wished for it.

"Jared?" I said. He looked up at me. "Chloe has a play date with a friend today. I'm gonna go take her. Ok?"

I _really_ needed an excuse to get out of there. Her play date wasn't for an hour and a half – but I thought I could just drive slowly and take a lot of detours.

"Uhh… sure. Which friend?" He looked concerned. _Still_. Good Lord, I wasn't a cancer patient; he didn't need to look at me like I was dying or something.

"A little girl named Grace from her daycare." **(I know, I know, the friend is named after me. I couldn't resist. Too bad I'm not 5!)**

"Oh, well, that's alright I guess. I'm going to go to the park later, to work on this great little project I've discovered." He winked. "Meet me there?"

"Ok..." I didn't know he was working on a project. Maybe it was something for work? I never know these days. He must have told me at some point, I might not have heard him. _Hmm_...

-- **a few minutes later --**

"CHLOE! Come downstairs, we need to leave now!" I tried not to sound like I was shouting, but I was. Chloe was in her room innocently playing Polly Pockets.

Not too long after I called her I heard pattering little five-year old footsteps begin on the stairs. "MOMMY GUESS WHAT?!" she yelled as she launched herself into my knees.

"What sweetie?" She seemed genuinely excited – but since she was only five it couldn't have been of great importance.

"I'M GONNA BE A STAR!!" she screamed. I sighed, took her little hand and walked out the door with her.

**EPOV**

I stood in our foyer and looked out of the expansive window. I honestly did not know why Carlisle made us come back here. We had houses in several countries all over the world. I sat on the window seat and began reliving that day…_ again._ The day that seemed to play over and over in my mind like a broken record.

_I_ _slowly and delicately pulled her face closer to mine, as if she was a piece of fine china. Quickly, before I lost my nerve, I pressed my lips to hers. She jolted beneath me… but didn't pull away. I could barely think, my lips burned into hers and electricity ran up and down my body. I wondered if she felt it too. _

_Slowly, she began to kiss me back. I was ecstatic! Her lips were warm, alive, and unsure. It was intoxicating. If I could have kissed her forever, I would have. Slowly I pulled away. I knew there was several things I need to convey that unfortunately for me could not be told through kissing._

_"When I look at you I see every wonderful thing a person can be." My voice was huskier then it had ever been. Lord, I wanted her... more than anything. "I see a beautiful, wonderful, caring person; I see someone who I want to spend my life with, I see the person who stole my heart, I see someone who is everything I ever wanted and everything I ever needed, and I see someone who is much too good for me." I brought my hand down her cheek, shoulder, and back, until it came to rest on her prefect hip. She looked so shocked. "I love you." I breathed. _

_Suddenly, I was unsure and scared; what if she turned me down? But at the same time I was confident and sure that at least I had told her. If I had a heart it would be racing, she made me feel human again. She made me feel alive._

I sighed. Why did she run? She said she loved me. Was I just a game to her? Play with the dead heart of a vampire until it broke?

**BPOV**

"Goodbye Chloe, promise you will be good for Ms. Sullivan." I had called on my way over and asked if the play date could be moved up, making some excuse as to why I had to get rid of Chloe so early.

"I PROMISE!" I assumed Chloe had a thing for yelling today. She usually picked up these various dramatic phases, but they always eventually dissipated.

"Bye Chloe; thanks again Alison!" I walked back to the car, and glanced at my watch. 11:30. I had a half hour to kill before I went to meet up with Jared.

Since I was feeling fairly masochistic today, I decided to drive by the old Cullen house. I turned the dials on my car's radio until I came to one of my favorite classical stations. Claire De Lune was playing. I groaned, I guessed today was _meant_ to be hard for me.

As I drove down the once familiar road I let myself relive the day that had been fresh in my mind since it had happened.

_I could never do what he had just done. I was in shock. This angel, _ my_ angel loved me. He had no intentions to reject me. I didn't repulse him. He _loved_ me. I could barely get my mind around it._

_But in that moment, I knew. I loved him too. He was my soul mate, my other half. This man, this wonderful man, was meant for me. And only me. The plain, shy, unremarkable girl. He was all mine!_

_I placed my warm, shaking hand on his frozen cheek. His eyes were closed and they fluttered at my touch. My tears had stopped, but I was racked with tremors. My nervousness was getting the better of me before I had even opened my mouth. I was scared. So, so, so scared. My brain was attacked with 'What If?' scenarios, immediately unseating my confidence._

_I slowly leaned my face closer to his ear._

_"I love you too," I whispered. My voice shook. He quickly leaned forward again, coming for a kiss. But I pulled away. I took my hand from his face, and slowly left. He didn't try to follow me._

_I didn't know why I was doing this. I didn't think I could take it anymore. Love… It was such a scary thing. I didn't know if I could handle it. All of it, all at once._

_The tears came again, and this time harder. I began to run. I didn't know where I was going, or why. All I knew was that I had to get away._

_Something caught my foot and I fell to the ground. Sobs racked my body. I needed him here. I needed him with me or I wouldn't be complete. But I was scared._

_I was destined to run away. _Forever.

**EPOV**

As I was gazing out the window, torturing myself with visions of the girl I hadn't seen for ten years I saw a red mini van drive up the road adjacent to my house. _That's odd... _I thought. Not many people came around this way. Slowly the car came to a stop and the front door opened.

Now I was alert. I stood up and made my way to the door. As I walked out, I saw a young woman walk around the car and stand perfectly still, looking at the house.

I gasped.

_Bella._

**BPOV**

I slowly came to a stop and came out to look around. These grounds held so many memories for me it was almost painful. Suddenly I saw a young bronze haired man apprehensively come out of the house.

I gasped.

_Edward._

I felt my legs begin to run of their own accord. He was here! And so was I! The most wonderful person I'd ever had the fortune to meet was back. I was overjoyed.

He stood frozen on the ground. As I was about to reach him he sharply turned his back to me. I slowed. I was standing directly behind him and he was still ignoring me.

Was this real? Was _ he _real? Why didn't he look at me? Wasn't he happy to see me? What was happening??

His stony silence was killing me. Especially knowing that there was nothing I could do.

"I never forgot you." My voice was barely a whisper.

All of my former confidence and assuredness had vanished. He kept his back to me as he slowly spoke.

"I know." His voice was laced by every emotion under the sun, creating the deadliest combination I had ever heard.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. That one single tear was my undoing. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the grass. I began sobbing, and screaming, and kicking and thrashing in a manner that was reminiscent of Chloe when she was in a fit.

Sometime during my childish seizure of emotion he had turned and bent over me.

"Bella…" he whispered. "Please calm down." His icy hand touched my bare shoulder. I gasped and instantly quietened. My eyes slowly opened and I dared to look at his perfect visage.

What a mistake it was. My imagination had not done this perfect, beautiful man any justice. The tears were slow and mournful when they escaped this time. I was grieving for my lost love; my lost soul mate.

"How is your..." he cleared his throat, "…your husband." He choked on the word, as if it were hard for him to say.

"Fine, as far as I know. I'm meeting him at the park in an hour." The sudden normalcy of our conversation was poisoned with the undertone of heart break.

"And your daughter? Chloe?"

"Also fine. She is at a play date."

"I see."

The suddenly his lips were on mine. Or was it mine on his?

Electric tremors ravaged my body. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I relished in the other worldly taste I had missed for so long.

Then the cage of my arms was broken. His eyes were black as pitch and his face was twisted with anger. He stood up and yanked me to my feet in a manner that was anything but gentle.

"Go."

He had gone from caring to murderous in the space of time it took for me to kiss him. The kiss was the kind I had forgotten existed; a kiss that was laced with love and desire.

He was fuming once I was able to stand up straight. "Do you know how wrong this is?!"

Hmm... it must have been my lips...

"How wrong what is…?" I was confused. He seemed so willing earlier. I could feel a pout pulling my lips down. I hadn't pouted in forever.

"You're _married_! And you go ahead and kiss me with intentions we both know neither of us can fulfil."

"Oh… I guess you're right, plus the age difference." A blush was rapidly spreading onto my cheeks. I had made a fool of myself.

"Yes, Bella, believe me, I know what you have gone through, and I know I am partially responsible. But _you_ are also responsible. I came to you; I put myself out there for you! And you ran from me. I still don't know why, but you ran. So when my father said we had to move, I went with them. We have been here too long, and we really should not be here now. So please Bella, for my sake and for yours, don't start anything you can't finish."

"Start something I can't finish?" What was he talking about?! Jasper would be having a nightmare with every emotion coming out of this guy. Sadness, passion, love, regret, anger, and several others that I was pretty sure didn't even have names yet!

"Yes, don't kiss me like that, knowing it will end soon. Don't talk to me with such conviction, knowing you are married. Don't act like you love me when you know you don't. Don't tell me you love me when we both know you're going to run…" his shoulders stated to shake, and he began to dry sob. "Go, Bella. Go to meet your Jared. Your stable, solid, _ human_ Jared. Your Jared who won't ever leave you since you're married to him. Ha! Marriage."

He started to walk back into his house. "Edward?"

He didn't respond.

So I walked back to my car. Jasper would be having a field day if he were near me. _I_ couldn't even make sense of my emotions. I mean, why all of a sudden was I thinking of the Cullen's like I was still close with them? Why was I blowing off Jared to see a seventeen year old vampire who I hadn't seen in five years?!

I sighed slowly as I slid the key into the ignition. The car sputtered and coughed, then was silent.

"Dammit!" I yelled. This had never happened before! It just up and _died_! And in front of the old Cullen house of all places.

I was right. This day _ was_ meant to suck.

--

**AN: Well there ya go the much awaited chapter 4!! Sorry about the different font thing if it shows up. I had to copy and paste from an email since i wrote half of this at my moms house and usually i write at my dads. So yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! please. because reveiws seriously do tell me what i could do or what was confusing or what you think. they really make my day. :D**


	5. Some Consequences are better on TV

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but I would REALLY love to own Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but I would REALLY love to own Edward! ;D**

**AN: Ok you guys, seriously, I am getting several hits per day, over 600. But yet I have 19 reviews. Come on. I am not asking for a paragraph long review, just like 1 word MINIMUM! So seriously please please please review. PLEASE! Thanks to my co-writer AlwaysBettingOnAlice, and for my wonderful beta Shaps. Also thanks to the reviewers.**

**AN pt2: There are going to be some things in this chapter that don't comply with the other chapters, this is due to some plot changes I have decided to use as of now. I will go back and change the other chapters so that it will make sense, soon I promise. ok here we gooooo...**

**--**

**EPOV**

As I entered yet again that once beloved house that had now turned sour, I allowed the shock and the barrage of thoughts to consume me. If she kissed me first, or I ravaged her lips ahead of her was impossible to judge, but I, selfishly beyond belief, had allowed it to occur with little to no resistance. Womanhood had been beyond kind to Bella. Her lips were still shaped by the gods themselves, and time had not changed that. What was different however, was the face and body that surrounded that seductive feature. Motherhood had balanced out her body in a way that would have been impossible unless extensive plastic surgery was involved. But no longer did I own the right to claim her as my own. I had given up that up a long time ago. She was going to be the death of me, if I ever saw her again. I must not see her again… I must…. I must…. Think of the young daughter and the beyond lucky husband. Husband. The commonplace title shot another bolt through me. But I knew even through my slipping sanity that I would see her again anyway. I couldn't not. And I hated myself for it.

I put my head in my hands, and let dry sobs overtake me. I slid down the wall to the even colder floor beneath me.

**BPOV**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I screamed and screamed while banging on the steering wheel. And in front of the old Cullen house, of all places.

I tried to start the car. I twisted the key again and again, but it just wouldn't. This beloved old truck always seemed to stop working when I was in the most inconvenient situations.

This was just perfect.

I sighed and sank back into my seat. Maybe if I waited a few minutes then tried again it would start. I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. Glancing at the screen I saw that I had two missed calls. One was from Jared. The other was from a restricted number.

Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Jared at the park a half hour ago.

"Hey Bella. It's Jared. Um… You were supposed to be here about 20 minutes ago. Did something come up at home? So, well, yeah… call me I guess. Bye. I love you."

Then I went to check the message from the restricted number. Maybe someone had called me from a pay phone...

"Beeeeeeelllllllllaaaaaaaa."

Ok. Very creepy. The voice sounded feminine but I wasn't sure…I could tell they had been careful not to give too much away in their voice.

A few frustrating minutes later I finally got my old Chevy truck to start.

As I drove down the familiar roads to the local park, I began to wonder what Jared's project was. Any stray thoughts of the mysterious message were forgotten as my mind wandered to other, more important things.

I was miserable. I missed Edward. I loved Edward.

He was my everything. Still. How pathetic.

But I knew it was so wrong, everything about us was wrong now.

For one, I was older than him now. By five whole years! That was definitely a palpable difference.

I felt so dirty having done it. I loved Edward and wanted him more than I should…yet that one simple kiss was so wrong. It should have never happened.

Once I reached the park I began to look around for Jared. It was a beautiful day so I didn't mind wandering around.

I slowly took in the scenery around me. A young couple kissing on bench; a small family all holding hands; and elderly couple slowly plodding along and gazing lovingly at each other.

I was surrounded by so much love and devotion that it saddened me thinking that I could have had that too, with Edward. But if I hadn't gotten with Jared, my beautiful daughter wouldn't have graced my life.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands clamp over my face, covering my eyes.

A deep rumble suddenly rasped in my ear. "Now you're all mine."

The voice sounded so horrifyingly animalistic. I was terrified.

Oh god please let me get out of this...

I fainted, and fell limply into his arms.

**--**

**Well there ya go. Chapter 5. Hope you like it. And if you give me a review for this chapter, I will send you and EXCLUSIVE hint as to who gave her the creepy voicemail)**

**If you have questions, I will try and answer them to the best of my ability. :D Reviewwwwwwwwwww!**


	6. What is the World Coming To?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer**

**AN: I'm Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!! After my sabbatical/vacation of sorts, I have now returned to the fanfiction world. I am going to continue this story from where I previously left off. So yeah. Review? :D Ooh and a special thanks to my wonderful beta Shaps! Go read her stories, they amaze me :D **

**Here we Gooooo....  
**

"Bella? Bella!!"

I heard a muffled, but worried voice in close proximity to my ears. It sounded almost like... _James?!_

No! It couldn't be! He was dead! Why was he here now? Was this another ploy to get back at the Cullens?

Then it all slowly came back to me.

_Suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands clamp over my face, covering my eyes._

_A deep rumble suddenly rasped in my ear. "Now you're all mine."_

_The voice sounded so horrifyingly animalistic. I was terrified._

_Oh god please let me get out of this..._

_I fainted, and fell limply into his arms._

The panic came rushing back along with those memories. Had I fainted? Or worse... Was I dead?! I didn't want to open my eyes to find out. Oh god...

"BELLA! Oh lord... I've killed her!" For a vicious killer, James sounded awfully guilty. _What was going on?_

I slowly lifted my eyelids. I was surprised with what I saw. My captor was not in fact James, but my husband Jared.

"Oh thank god Bella, I though I had killed you! Thank god you're awake." The only thing I was really noticing at this point was that his face was uncomfortably close to my own. It was slightly disorienting. And not in a particularly pleasant way.

"What happened?" I asked him as I began the not so fun process of sitting up.

"Well, I was walking around the park looking for you since you were late. I thought you got lost or something. Then I saw you walking, and so I came up behind you, and covered your eyes and said 'Now you're all mine'. I tried to make my voice kinda deep and uh... yeah. I must've scared you since you passed out."

"How long was I out?" He must have not made much of an effort to catch me when I fell. "And why are you dressed like that!?" As I was a bit less disoriented than earlier, I noticed that he looked like an overgrown boy scout. Of all the ridiculous schemes...

"Well see, this was all part of the surprise. You remember that little project I said I was working on?" His face lit up like Christmas morning.

"Yes..." I replied. Still a bit wary. Especially since the events preceding my alleged fainting spell were a bit fuzzy. He _really _must not have done a great job catching me.

"Well I have taken up... Wait for it Bella... BIRDWATCHING! It so so SO exhilarating! I bought this book see, and it has all the local birds in it with little boxes next to them so I can check them off once I spot them! There are also little places in the back of the book for me to put pictures of them in! Then I went and bought binoculars and a cool camouflage bird camera!"

Good Lord. _Birdwatching?!_ What is the world coming to...?

"And if you want I can get you an outfit like mine, so we can go on watching dates!"

"Well Jared, this all sounds so fun, but trekking through the woods looking for birds? Not really my thing." No matter how many times I told him, Jared would still always try to get me to do outdoors/sport like things with him. He was a very outdoorsy man, and I guess he thought I could just outgrow my clumsy-ness.

He extended his hand towards me, and I stood up. All the blood rushed to my head, and I swayed. "Bella?" His voice sounded questioning.

"Yes?"

"What is this?" He was touching a spot on the side of my face. It was tender and it stung when he touched it. The usual sign that I had acquired another bruise.

"I must have hit the side of my face when I fell," I said, but apparently it did nothing to relive his worry.

"Bella, it doesn't look like a bruise one would get from falling on the grass... ahem... I mean into my arms, since I caught you before you could even hit the ground. And I assure you I didn't touch your face."

"Jared what are you talking about?" I was confused. If it was such a small bruise why did he look so concerned?

"Bella, where were you before you came here?" He sounded so scared. I was more confused then ever.

"Jared what is going on?! Give me a mirror or something and stop looking at me like I'm a damn assault victim!!"

He pulled a mirror out of one of the cargo pockets on his birdwatching shorts. I briefly stopped to wonder why he even _had _a mirror in his shorts pocket, but curiosity quickly won over as I grabbed it from him.

I gasped as I saw what the cause of his worry was. My hand flew up to my mouth.

Jared's eyes steeled over "Bella, I'm gonna ask you again, where were you before you came here?"

**So what do you think of my first chapter since my return? Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


End file.
